Sweet Surrender
by Ravenheart3
Summary: After learning about Grissom's date with Sofia, Sara turns to Greg. A night together leads to consequences.Set a month after Unbearable


Title: Sweet Surrender Author: Marleena Email: Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were.  
Spoilers: set a month after Unbearable Summary: After learning about Grissom's "date" with Sofia, Sara turns to Greg. A night together leads to consequences.  
Pairing: Greg/Sara Category: Angst/Romance 

Chapter one

Sara sat on the toilet seat, her eyes closed. She felt the sting of tears pushing against her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

She couldn't believe it, but the evidence doesn't lie. She was pregnant and she didn't have to wonder who or how.

It had been a month ago. They had just solved a case dealing with a young wife and mother, who had disappeared. They found her body and learned that she had been strangled. At first, they had believed it to be the husband, but the evidence eventually pointed to the step-  
mother. In the end, it had been all about money.

It was during this case that she saw how close Grissom and Sofia had become. Sara had seen them with their heads together, in Grissom's office, pouring over a case. It had stung, but she brushed it off. She had a case of her own after all.

It all came to a head when she learned Grissom had taken Sofia out to dinner. She tried to tell herself he was only being nice. He was only helping Sofia fit in better. When the two returned the next day, Sara couldn't make excuses anymore. The two were cozier than ever.

It hurt more than she cared to admit. She avoided Grissom when she could. She kept the conversation strictly on the case, when she couldn't.

She thought about leaving, but she loved her job, not to mention the friends she had made. Thinking about her friends caused her to reconsider Greg's earlier offer. If she ever needed a friend, it was now.

"Greg," Sara said as she entered the DNA lab.

"The blood sample is next on my list," Greg said as he stared into his microscope.

Even though he was a CSI now, there were times when he still wanted to help out in the DNA lab. Sara admired him for his dedication.

"I'm not here about the sample, Greg," she mentioned.

Greg looked up, startled. She smiled at the surprised expression he gave. She couldn't help think how adorable he looked.

"What is it?" Greg asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sara folded her arms, feeling vulnerable and exposed. She took a deep breath to calm herself. This was Greg after all.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Sometime."

Greg stared at her, causing Sara to doubt herself even more. She opened her mouth to change her mind, but Greg stopped her.

"Sure."

Now it was Sara's turn to be surprised. All the doubts rushed out of her and she felt herself smile.

"After shift tonight?" Sara asked.

"I'll be here."

Sara felt better as she went back to work.

At the end of shift, Sara found Greg in the locker room. He put on a new shirt then closed the locker door. He ran his fingers through his hair for a bit then turned to see Sara. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see you primp."

Greg laughed, causing Sara to smile. He could always make her laugh, even when she was trying not to. She believed it was a gift of his.

"Ready?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Always."

The café was quiet and secluded, yet not far from the strip. Sara and Greg sat across from each other, sipping their coffee.

Sara held onto her mug more to keep her hands from shaking than for warmth. She had never thought she would be so nervous. This was Greg after all. It wasn't like she had never been on a date before. She should have been more at ease than this.

She looked up from her mug to examine the object of her thoughts which was sitting before her. He stared into his drink as if it held the answers to all his questions.

He must be just as nervous, she thought.

It didn't put her anymore at ease, though. She sighed, getting his attention. The nervousness, plain in his dark eyes, tore at her heart. He was more apprehensive than she was.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

Sara offered him a small smile, "We're sitting here enjoying our coffee and we haven't said a word to each other."

"We talked about the case you're working on."

"That's work, Greg, and it was five minutes ago."

Greg laughed and shrugged as he took a sip of coffee. His expression turned serious as he set down his mug.

"I know you only asked me out, because of Grissom and Sofia."

Surprised, Sara stared at him. The expression in his eyes had changed. They were almost accusing. She shifted her gaze to her coffee.

"You're right," she whispered. "I did. I was hurt and needed someone to talk to. When it came time, I couldn't talk about it."

Greg nodded, but remained silent for several minutes. She began to wonder if he would speak again at all.

"Now's your chance to talk," he said finally.

Sara looked at him, wondering if she could talk about her problems with Grissom. Should she? If nothing else, she would get it off her chest.

"I just realized that Grissom will never see me as anything more than a friend and colleague. I should have noticed it sooner, but I just kept hoping… wishing. Hoping that he would see me."

Sara didn't notice the tears building up until they fell. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't stop talking. The dam had been broken and the words flowed out. Before she knew it, she had told Greg everything about her parents, the foster homes, everything.

The relief she felt afterward was like a weight being lifted off her. She could breath easier and she felt lighter.

"Thanks," Sara whispered. "I feel much better."

"I am a good listener," Greg said, smiling.

"I probably burdened you with this long enough."

"I'm not burdened and you shouldn't be either"  
Sara smiled and reached out across the table to touch Greg's hand. She looked into his eyes and felt something she hadn't in a long time: peace.

The couple left the coffee shop an hour later. Greg led Sara to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled and slipped inside. He shut the door and went over to the other side and climbed in.

Sara stared through the window, thinking. She heard the start of the engine and felt the car moving. It was then that she made her decision.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she said suddenly.

"You want me to stay with you?" Greg asked, his voice cautious.

"Why not?"

As if in answer, Greg drove in the direction of Sara's apartment. Sara watched the lights and buildings pass beside her as the car moved. Before long, they were pulling into a parking place and headed up the stairs.

Sara pulled out her keys and led the way inside the building. She headed up the stairs and down a hallway. She stopped before a door and unlocked it. She opened it and stepped inside. Greg followed.

"Make yourself at home," she said as she took off her jacket and placed it in a closet.

Greg explored the living room while Sara went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Sara made two sandwiches with milk and went into the living room. She set the food on the coffee table then sat on the couch.

"Here," she announced.

Greg turned from examining her CD collection and sat beside her. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Just what I had for lunch."

Sara rolled her eyes and was about to comment when she saw his smile. She shook her head and bit into her sandwich.

"Thanks for staying," she said quietly.

"No problem. I can't resist a woman in distress."

"I wasn't in distress. I just don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay here as long as you want," Greg offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, Greg."

Greg nodded and finished his sandwich. Sara watched him from the corner of her eye. He was always there for her, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to when she needed it. She had been afraid for so long, afraid of opening up to being hurt in the end. Now she knew it was better to let it out before she exploded. Much better.

Right now, Sara looked at Greg and saw him in a different light.

"Greg?"

Greg swallowed his milk and looked at her with a question in his eyes. Before she could change her mind, Sara leaned forward and kissed him. It was a timid kiss, testing the waters and his reaction. She was surprised when he responded by deepening the kiss.

They pulled away and stared at each other.

"Sara?" Greg asked as if wanting conformation of what happened.

Before he could say another word, their lips collided to become one. Greg deepened the kiss, his tongue searching for hers. He ran his hands through her dark hair, pulling her closer to him.

Sara pulled away, her eyes taking him in. She touched his face and felt him shiver. It moved her that she affected him like this. That she affected him at all, touched a chord with her.

Her hands ran down his chest, exploring, testing. She closed her eyes as Greg placed his hand on her cheek. His hand moved up into her hair as he brought his lips to hers once again.

He pushed her back onto the couch as she removed his shirt. Their tongues danced and their hands explored.

Sara felt as if she floated on air. Her heart was a bird as it soared out of her chest. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she wasn't going to stop.

"Greg," she moaned as she gave into the emotions filling the room.

Sara opened her eyes with a sigh. That one night of passion had led to this. She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't tell anymore, least of all Greg.

She stared at the results of the home pregnancy test as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

Have to go to work in an hour, she reminded herself glumly. I have to pull myself together.

Sara picked herself up off the toilet seat and threw the test into the trash. She washed her face of the evidence of her crying then went into the bedroom to change. Twenty minutes later, she was on her way to the CSI headquarters.

I can't tell him, Sara thought as she drove into the parking lot. I can't tell any of them.

Chapter Two

Sara entered the lab and headed into the evidence room. She lifted a red sweater out of a box and placed it on the table. She spread the sweater out and moved the light closer to brighten the fabric. She brought the magnifier closer to her eyes as she leaned near the sweater. She looked over every inch of the garment until something caught her eye on the right shoulder.

Narrowing her eyes, she examined it closer, spotting a white fiber amongst the red threads. She picked up the tweezers and plucked the white thread from the sweater. Placing it in a small envelope, she marked where she found it and what it was.

She saw movement from the corner of her eye and looked up from the sweater. Greg stood in the doorway and she felt herself tense, but she did her best to hide it.

"What'd you find?" Greg asked, not moving from the entrance.

"A white fiber," she answered, raising the small envelope. "I was just going to take a closer look."

Greg nodded and pushed away from the door. Sara followed him to the lab.

"How are you?" Sara asked as she readied the fiber to be placed under the microscope.

"I'm fine," he answered as he watched her. "I was about to ask you that."

She glanced at him, surprised and caught off guard. How could he know?

"I'm fine," she answered with a shrug. "I had a bit of a rough night."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sara shrugged again, "It was all right. I slept like a log once I was able."

Greg watched her as she looked through the microscope at the fiber. He wished he had been there last night. He could have calmed her, made her night easier.

Ever since that night, a month ago, he had felt closer to Sara than ever before. He thought he would be bold and ask her out again, but his mouth couldn't form the words his mind wanted to say. For the past month since, he had always clammed up and walked away. He didn't want to be like Grissom where she was concerned. He wanted to give her what she needed and wanted.

I feel like I'm sixteen again, Greg thought as he stared at the object of his desires. Maybe I should talk to Nick.

"Take a look at this," Sara announced, backing away from the microscope. "What do you think?"

Greg looked through the lenses, seeing the fiber up close. "It looks like cotton," he said. "But let's make sure."

He prepared the fiber for a chemical test and placed it in the machine. He pressed "start" and sat down to wait.

"It should take a few minutes," he said.

Greg watched as Sara paced the small room. She looked deep in thought and he wondered what had her so thoughtful.

Before he could ask her, the machine beeped and the printer spit out the results.

He grabbed the paper and read. He could feel her eyes upon him, but he hid the nervousness he felt.

"It's a cotton/polyester blend," he said, handing the paper to her.

Sara scanned the results then looked at him, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Looks like the perp left a bit of himself behind. Thanks, Greg."

She kissed him before she could stop herself then left the room. Greg stared after her, feeling as if he were walking on air. He was thrilled he could make her day and wished he could make all her days.

"I think I'll have that talk with Nick now," he said to himself.

Nick was in the break room having lunch when Greg burst into the room. Startled, Nick dropped his sandwich and looked up to see Greg.

"What is it?" Nick asked, putting his sandwich back together.

"I need help," Greg answered, plopping in the chair across from Nick.

"Help? Since when? With what?"

"Woman troubles."

Nick raised an eyebrow then smiled mischievously.

"Sara problems is more like it."

Greg stared at him, his eyes narrowed. He then sighed in defeat.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much. Listen, just ask her out. She won't bite."

"Our last date was a month ago. You'd think it would get easier."

"A month ago?" Nick asked, surprised. "You mean she actually broke down and said 'yes'?"

Greg smiled. "No, she broke down and asked me out."

Nick's eyebrows shot into his hairline. He took a sip of coffee, his gaze thoughtful. Greg began to fidget while Nick remained silent for two minutes.

"I think she's just waiting for you to make the next move. She made it last time, now it's your turn."

Greg nodded, but it didn't make it any easier. He shifted his gaze to his hands as he thought of every scenario that could happen with Sara.

"Just ask her, Greg," Nick said suddenly. "It's only going to get worse if you continue to wait."

"Right," Greg said, standing. "The worst she'll say is 'no' and I should be used to that by now."

Nick smiled, "Go get her."

Greg nodded and left the break room in search of Sara.

Greg found her in Grissom's office updating him on the fiber she found. He stopped at the doorway and listened.

"I think we need to bring in Mr. Olson again and get a warrant to search his sweaters."

Grissom looked thoughtful for a moment, causing Greg to wonder what he was thinking. He then nodded.

"Bring him in, but I think we're going to need more for the warrant. What do you think, Greg?"

Sara spun around and the two stared at each other for a few moments. Caught off guard, Greg swallowed and turned his gaze to Grissom.

"I agree. I think we need more evidence."

Grissom nodded and dismissed both of them. Sara stared at Greg as she moved passed him.

There goes asking for a date, Greg thought as he followed Sara back into the evidence room.

"What evidence do we need?" Sara asked him, keeping the table between them. "He has motive and opportunity."

"We need to put the weapon in his hand," Greg suggested.

"We don't have it," Sara said, her hands gripping the edge of the table. "He must have hid it somewhere."

"Where would someone like him hide their murder weapon?" Greg asked pensively.

Sara glanced at him, a light dawning in her eyes. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"The crime scene," she said and headed for the door.

The two arrived at the crime scene with Detective Vega. They climbed out of the SUV and walked up to the yellow tape surrounding a blood stain.

The crime scene was behind an old hotel building that had been abandoned for ten years. It would have been the perfect dumping ground, but a security guard had found the victim late at night. They had been working on the case for a week now and this was their first time back at the scene.

"I went through all the trash bins and cans searching for the weapon," Sara said as she scanned the area. "If it's here, I don't know how I could have missed it."

"Let's think about that later, after we find it," Greg joked.

They separated and searched the area once again, this time with new eyes.

Greg went through a garbage bin on the right side of the scene.

He dug through the trash for what seemed like forever before he heard Sara's voice.

"I found it!"

Greg looked up, smiling as he saw her with the evidence between her fingers. He wondered what could have gone through her head to cause her to miss evidence. It wasn't like her to let her mind wander at a crime scene.

"Great," he shouted back as he climbed out of the bin. He strode over to her as she placed the knife in a bag.

"I'll take it back and fume it for prints," she said. "If they are a match for Olson…"

"We can get a warrant for the sweaters," Greg finished.

Sara stood, zipping the bag and smiled at him. The smile sent a shiver through him and he returned it. Even with trash and dirt all over her, she still looked beautiful. He wanted to say something like a quip, but the words wouldn't come. All he could do was smile.

"Let's get this back and solve a crime," Sara said.

"I'll test the blood and see if it's the victim's."

Greg sat in a chair as he waited for the DNA results. His thoughts wandered again to Sara and how he could ask her out. He finally decided to walk up to her and ask.

"Here you go," Mia's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Compared to the hair from the victim, the blood is a match."

"Great. Thanks," Greg said, taking the paper from her. "I'll tell Sara."

Seeing his opportunity, Greg went in search of Sara. He didn't have far to go, for she was in the print lab.

"Got the results," he said as he came up beside her.

Sara tore her eyes from the computer, a bored expression on her face.

"The blood is Carol's," Greg announced as he handed the paper to her.

She took it as the computer beeped. They glanced at the screen as the computer had matched the print to their suspect.

"Warrant, here we come," Greg said, smiling.

Chapter Three

Warrant in hand, Sara, Greg and Captain Jim Brass arrived at James Olson's house. The red brick building was two stories with white trim. A large porch gave way to a manicured garden and yard. The sprinklers came on as the three walked up to the door.

"Nice place," Greg said, taking it all in. "I could live here."

Sara shook her head as Brass knocked on the door.

Greg looked over at Sara as they waited for the door to be opened. She had changed into a form fitting purple blouse and black jeans. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach was in knots as he decided now was the time to ask her.

"Sara?"

"What, Greg?"

"You doing anything tonight?"

Sara stared at him as the door opened.

"This is not a good time, Greg," she said, turning her attention to the man before them.

Mr. Olson's eyes bored into them as if they had interrupted him. He wore a black shirt and tan slacks. His hair was slicked back, which told them he had gotten out of the shower before they arrived.

"I'm Captain Brass," Jim announced. "This is Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders from the Crime Lab. We have a warrant to check your closets."

Brass handed the warrant to him as Sara and Greg went into the house.

"Let's talk in the living room," Brass said, directing Olson in that direction.

Sara and Greg headed up the stairs, toward the main bedroom. They stopped in the doorway and scanned the room.

It was a large room with dark blue carpet and white walls with blue trim. The queen size bed was neatly made, cherry wood nightstands on each side.

Another door stood in the right hand corner of the room, leading to the bathroom. The closet stood on the left side of the room, its dark wood double doors beckoned to them.

"Let's see what we have," Sara said as she headed toward the closet.

She set her kit on the floor and put a pair of gloves on. She opened the doors, revealing a line of shirts and sweaters. She rifled through the clothes until she found two white sweaters. She brought them out and laid them on the bed.

"I'll go downstairs and see if Mr. Olson is missing a knife," Greg said, seeing that he wasn't needed here.

"Good idea," Sara said offering him a smile.

Greg returned it then headed downstairs. He heard Brass talking to the suspect, so he kept an ear out while he searched the kitchen. He scanned the long L-shaped counter, but only saw a coffee maker, food canisters, and a microwave.

He turned around and spotted what he was searching for. The knife block stood on an island off to one side of the kitchen.

"There you are," he said as he set his kit on the floor.

He noticed one of the knives wasn't there. To be sure, he checked in the dishwasher, but found nothing. He closed the door and brought out a forensics camera. He took a couple of pictures of the knife block as Brass entered the kitchen.

"What did you find?"

Greg jumped and glared at him for a moment then placed the camera back in the kit.

"A knife block with one knife missing. There's no knife in the dishwasher that would fit it."

"He's still sticking with his story," Brass mentioned.

"His prints were on the murder weapon."

"Then he's lying."

Greg and Brass looked up to see Sara standing before them, two white sweaters in hand. Her smile lit the room and Greg felt his breath catch.

"Right," he said.

"We'll take these back to the lab and see if we can't match one of them to the fiber I found."

"So you're done rampaging through my house?" Olson asked, joining them.

"For now," Brass said, smirking. He then led Sara and Greg out of the house.

Sara stared through the microscope, two fibers side by side. One showed the fiber she found on the red sweater. The other from one of the white sweaters she took from Olson's house. After a moment, she sat back and sighed. It wasn't a match.

She picked up the scissors and cut a thread from the second sweater. She placed it on a slide, covered it then put it under the scope. She looked through the lenses and smiled.

"Got you," Sara whispered.

"What do you have?" Grissom asked from the doorway.

Sara looked up as Grissom came into the room. He gave her an expectant look, an eyebrow raised.

"The fiber I recovered matches the fiber from this white sweater."

She pointed to the sweater on the far left of her.

"We also found a knife block missing a knife in his kitchen."

"Brass says that he's sticking with his story."

Sara shrugged, "Let's check his alibi then."

"Brass is on it now."

"Guess I can have lunch now," Sara said, smiling.

She left the room and headed down the hallway toward the break room. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Greg at the table. She remembered he had asked her out earlier in the day. It had caught her off guard and didn't know how to react. Thankfully, the door had opened at that moment.

Avoiding him was out of the question, but she didn't want to avoid him. They worked well together and he could always bring a smile to her face or make a miserable day brighter.

"So this is your new hobby, staring at Greg?"

Sara jumped at Grissom's voice. She closed her eyes, feeling heat in her face rise. She could imagine what Grissom thought. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes. Greg looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I think I hear my lunch calling me," she said as she headed over to the fridge.

She felt Greg's eyes upon her as she opened the fridge. Heat flowed over her body in waves. Feeling vulnerable, she quickly grabbed her lunch, shut the door and spun around. Greg had returned to his lunch. Grissom was gone, leaving her alone with Greg.  
"Brass is checking Olson's alibi," Sara said as she sat across from him. "We should be hearing something soon."

"So staring at me is a new hobby of yours?" Greg asked, humor in his voice.

"Greg," Sara glared at him.

Greg smiled and she wasn't able to stay angry at him. She shook her head and bit into her sandwich. She watched him from under her lashes, taking him in.

I guess it is my new pastime, she thought.

"Where would you take me?" Sara asked suddenly.

Greg stared at her in surprise. The light dawned in his eyes and he smiled.

"There's a cozy little restaurant nearby," he answered. "I thought I'd take you there."

Sara nodded thoughtfully. She knew which restaurant he spoke of. Hank had taken her there once. It was a romantic place complete with mood lighting and music.

"I'd love to go."

"Great. After shift?"

"After shift," Sara agreed.

Chapter Four

Greg woke to the sound of his alarm. He rolled over and turned it off. He wanted to stay in bed dreaming of his date yesterday with Sara. He couldn't remember a more perfect evening. He only wished it had lasted longer, but they both had an early shift.

He forced himself out of his warm bed and into the shower. As he washed his hair, his thoughts went back to last night at the restaurant.

Sara had looked beautiful in a black tank top and white slacks. He had been surprised to see her in make-up. The lipstick was a good color on her and it took him awhile to become used to it.

Several minutes later, he was dressed and on his way to the lab. His mind was still on Sara as he parked his car and headed into the building. He didn't notice the personnel pass by or hear their greetings as he made his way to the locker room.

He went to his locker, opened it and took off his jacket and placed it in the locker. He was about to change his shoes when he heard something creak behind him. He froze, his attention focused solely on waiting to hear it again.

The creak sounded again, a metallic sound, and he slowly turned around. He relaxed when he saw an open locker.

Someone must have accidentally left it open, he thought as he went over to close it.

He closed the locker door, but something was blocking it. He opened the door wider and saw a plastic grocery bag was the culprit. He attempted to pulled the bag out and rotate it to fit better.

It's stuck, Greg thought as he tugged harder on the plastic. He yanked it out with such force that the bag ripped apart, spilling its contents.

"Damn," he said as he looked down at the mess on the floor. His eye was then drawn to a home pregnancy test kit.

What does she want with that? Greg thought.

He shook his head, gathered the objects and placed them back in the locker. He then closed the door. He turned around and caught sight of a piece of paper under the bench. He picked it up and saw it was a receipt.

She bought it today before shift.

A question began to form in his mind. One he wanted an answer to.

He left the locker room and headed toward the break room to think. He didn't want to confront Sara, not yet. He knew her well enough to know she would avoid the question.

Should he ask Grissom? Was he just being nosy? Was it any of his business?

There was only one other reason, but he wanted to be sure before he talked to her.

Greg poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table in the break room. He mulled over what the pregnancy test could mean. He knew what it meant, but he needed to find a way to be sure.

"There you are," Brass's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Olson's alibi didn't hold water, so we brought him in."

Greg nodded, took one last sip of coffee, then followed Brass to the interrogation room.

Olson sat on one side of the large table as Sara stood in the corner. Greg saw her glare at the suspect and he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end.

Brass tossed a file folder onto the table and sat across from Olson. Greg came and sat on one side while Sara sat on the other.

"It seems you lied to us," Brass said. "The bartender said he didn't see you that night."

"He's lying. I was there."

"He said you hadn't been there all week. I'll take his word over yours at the moment."

"I didn't kill my wife," Olson said, glaring at them.

"No, it was the one-armed man," Brass said, dead-pan.

"We found a white thread on her sweater," Sara mentioned. "It matched to one of your sweaters we recovered. The knife found had your fingerprints all over it."

"Obviously, it came from my kitchen. It would have my prints on it. Not to mention my wife's."

"They were the only prints on the knife," Greg said. "You killed her."

Olson glared at him, but Greg held his ground. He wasn't going to let this guy intimidate him. They had caught him in a lie and he was trying to threaten them. They had their proof and Olson had a date with a jail cell.

Suddenly, Olson leaped over the table and grabbed Greg by the shirt. He caught the gleam of a knife blade, but an officer stopped the downward motion. He heard Brass calling for back-up, but all Greg could do was stare into Olson's mad eyes.

Sara grabbed Olson's other arm and tried to pull it back. Greg tried to force Olson's fingers to release his shirt to no avail. He was more concerned about Sara being near danger. They were all at a stalemate and there was no telling what this madman might do.

"Sara," he said, hoping she would hear the worry in his voice and back away.

At that moment, Olson ripped his arm from the officer's grip. He pushed the officer down then spun around, bringing the knife around in a sideways arc.

"Sara!" Greg shouted, finally free from Olson's grip. He leaped to his feet, reaching out to grab Olson's arm. To his horror, he saw the knife bury itself in her arm. She cried out and hit Olson in the face. He staggered back and tumbled off the table. Greg ran to Sara and Brass called for a med kit.

"Are you all right?" Greg asked, helping her into a chair.

He examined her arm and winced. He hoped it looked worse than it really was. He wanted to get it bandaged as quickly as possible.

"Here," Brass said as he handed a kit to Greg. "I'm going to find who did a half-assed job of searching Olson."

Greg only nodded as the room emptied. His sole focus was on Sara's wound.

"It hurts," Sara said as he tore her sleeve, revealing the wound.

"Don't do that again," he said as he cleaned the wound. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing," she told him. "He could have killed you."

Greg let the matter drop as he wrapped the wound. He didn't want to think of what could have happened if Brass and the officers weren't there.

"I'll be fine, Greg. You can stop wrapping my arm now."

Greg blinked and saw he had over wrapped her arm. He smiled slightly and unwrapped it a little. He then placed the gauze and bandages back in the kit. He then turned to Sara.

"I think he just proved that he killed his wife."

"We proved it," Sara mentioned. "His reaction just sealed it."

Greg nodded. He was glad she wasn't hurt worse than she was.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Grissom asked, his voice concerned.

"Olson stabbed my arm," Sara said, standing. "He would have killed Greg."

Grissom looked from one to the other then sighed.

"The arresting officer didn't check him for weapons. Brass is reprimanding him now."

"I'm going to take an early lunch," Sara said as she left the room.

"Sounds like a good idea," Greg agreed. "I'll join her. Make sure she's all right."

"Don't take too long. I have some cases to give out."

Grissom left the room and Greg turned his attention to the bloody cloth in his hand.

I'll know with this, he thought. I need to know.

He left the room and headed to the DNA lab. He snipped a piece of the cloth and prepared it for testing. He then placed the tube in the machine and ran it.

Now to wait.

After several minutes, the printer beeped and spit out the results. He plucked the paper and read the results. His heart stopped as he received his answer.

Sara's pregnant, he thought, surprised. Why didn't she tell me?

Chapter Five

Armed with the results, Greg entered the break room. Sara sat at the table, a cup of coffee in front of her. He saw the bandage he had wrapped around her wound and a stab of guilt lay buried in his chest. The way he came about the answer was sneaky and she would call him on it.

Still, she should have told me, he thought.

"How are you doing?" Greg asked as he sat across from her.

"Better now that I've had coffee. How about you?"

"Still shaky," he answered. "I could go the rest of my life without having to go through that again."

Sara smiled and he didn't want to confront her. She had been through enough in the past month, he didn't want to add to it.

"What's that?" Sara asked, pointing to the paper in his hand.

Greg glanced at the results and was about to throw it away when she grabbed the paper out of his hand. He stared at her in surprise as she read the findings.

"How did you get this?" Sara demanded, glaring at him.

"I saw the pregnancy test kit in your locker. I've been wondering for half a day if the kit was for you or some case your working on."

"You got the blood from the cloth you used," she said, realization dawning in her eyes.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sara glanced away and he wondered if she would answer. He watched her as she fought back the emotions she felt.

"I was worried about what you would think. What everyone would think."

"It shouldn't matter, Sara. You should have told me."

Sara stared at him. "You shouldn't have snuck behind my back."

Greg was momentarily speechless in his astonishment. He knew she would go off on him. He thought it would have been sooner before he explained himself.

"It was the only way to get to the truth. You weren't talking."

"It was my business not to tell anyone. You would never have known if I had closed that damn door better."

Greg was astonished as he felt his heart sink. She never would have told him. He meant nothing to her? He closed his eyes in pain and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Fine," he said, his voice filled with anguish. "You want to do this alone, you go ahead."

He wrenched the results from her and left the room. He headed for the bathroom where he knew he would be alone for awhile. Once inside, he went into a stall, locked it and sat on the toilet. He glanced at the results wondering if he could fix the mess he had created.

Sara sighed and gazed into her coffee. She knew she should have told him, but she didn't want to appear vulnerable, especially not to Greg.

She closed her eyes and saw Greg's distressed expression. She didn't want to hurt him, but her stubbornness demanded to go this alone.

He'll get over it, she thought. I hope.

She sipped her drink and felt a presence beside her. She looked up and saw Grissom, an eyebrow raised. She turned her attention back to her mug, wondering how much he heard, if anything.

"Greg didn't look too happy when I passed him in the hallway. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sara said, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"Sara, if it has anything to do with you, tell me, then go make up with him. An unhappy Greg isn't very productive."

The last thing she wanted to do was tell Grissom she was pregnant. She wouldn't hear the end of it. She sighed and stood.

"I can't tell you," she said. She left the room before she said anything else.

She went into the locker room to think. She sat on the bench and stared at her locker, the cause of today's troubles.

How could things go wrong so quickly? Sara thought reflectively.

"You look glum," Nick's voice broke into her thoughts. "Who died?"

She placed her head in her hands and fought back the need to cry.

Looks like I won't be left alone, she thought miserably.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, his voice closer.

Sara sighed and looked up. Nick stood before her, a concerned expression on his face.

"I had a fight with Greg," she answered, figuring she didn't have to tell Nick everything.

"Really?" Nick sat beside her on the bench. "It must have been a doozy. He's usually easy going."

"It was a doozy," Sara said, her voice full of annoyance. "He did something he shouldn't have."

"You're angry with him."

She gritted her teeth and shot him what she hoped was a dark stare.

"Of course, I'm angry with him," she snapped. "How would you be if someone went behind your back?"

Nick raised both eyebrows and nodded, "The same way. But there was probably a good reason he did so."

Sara shook her head, not wanting to admit there had been a good reason. It was bad enough Greg knew. Anyone else and it would be all over the lab.

"I need to go," she said, quickly getting to her feet.

Nick stood as well, placing a hand on her arm.

"Greg's my friend, Sara," he said softly. "He's yours as well. He would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," she whispered.

Nick let her go and Sara strode quickly out of the locker room. She made her way to the briefing room, Nick following. She stopped in the doorway, ignoring Nick when he bumped into her.

Greg sat at the right side of the table. His attention focused on the table top. Her feet felt heavy, but she forced them to move.

"Glad to see you've decided to join us," Grissom said, standing at the head of the table. He held several pieces of paper in his hand, obviously the cases.

Nick made some quip she didn't hear as they sat at the table. Catherine and Warrick were the only ones not present. They were still on swing shift and already on case.

She glanced at Greg and guilt seared her heart. He looked so miserable and she was the cause. She had made her decision, though, and she stood by it.

"Now that we're all here, I have some assignments to pass out. There was a robbery on Freemont. Two dead. Nick and Sofia can take this."

"Goody." Nick said, taking the paper.

"A neighbor called in a 419 on Applewood Street. Sara, take Greg and check it out."

Sara didn't hear the rest of the words as she took the assignment paper. She looked up and caught Greg's pained expression. She turned away, not able to look into his anguished eyes.

She didn't know how long she had sat there, until she heard Greg's voice.

"I believe we have a case to solve."

She nodded and followed him to the SUV. The way he walked told her he wasn't a happy camper. She forced the guilt to the back of her mind.

"Sara," Grissom stopped her in the hallway. She watched Greg head out the door then turned to Grissom.

"Whatever is going on between you and Greg, do something about it before it affects your work."

"It's more complicated than that, Grissom."

"Then find a way to talk to him and make it better."

Grissom walked away before she could reply. She stared after him, wondering what had just happened.

Grissom being a match-maker?

She shook her head and went to catch up with Greg. She sensed it was going to be a long shift.

Chapter Six

Sara and Greg arrived at the house to find Captain Brass waiting for them. He finished his conversation with a cop as they strode up to him.

"A neighbor called it in around 6:30 tonight. Said she heard a shout as she walked her dog. She looked up and saw two men fighting in an upstairs window. She ran home and called the police.

"We went inside and cleared it. An officer went upstairs and found the body, throat slashed."

"Thanks," Sara said and stepped inside.

Cops stood around as if waiting for something. Sara and Greg made their way through the grey-carpeted living room and up the stairs. They walked down a short hallway, one door on each side, and saw the room at the end.

The coroner, David, knelt beside the body which laid on its back. The blood from the throat wound blended into the burgundy carpet. An arterial spray pattern was on the opposite side of the room on the white wall. On the far side, the window was left open, allowing a slight breeze.

"Hey, David," Sara said, taking in the room.

"Sara," David answered as he finished taking the body's liver temperature. "Time of death was 5:30 or six."

Greg took pictures as Sara looked the room over. He watched as she examined the body for evidence the attacker might have left behind.

"I have a hair," she announced, lifting it with tweezers. She placed it in an envelope and marked it.

"If you're done, I'm going to take the body back to the morgue."

"Sure," Sara said, standing. She then looked to Greg.

"I'm going downstairs, see if the perp used a kitchen knife or brought his own."

Greg nodded, figuring they both needed time alone. The drive to the scene was a long and quiet one filled with tension. He watched her lift her kit and head down the hallway. Once she was gone, he turned his attention to the room. He sighed and set his kit on the floor and opened it.

He took pictures of the arterial spray then swabbed it. He placed it in an envelope and marked it. He brought fingerprint powder and dusted the room for prints. His mind began to wander as he moved to the open window and dusted it.

Will she keep it? Greg thought. Would she let me see it? Will she acknowledge it's mine? Should I marry her? Will she let me?

The thoughts chased themselves in his mind until he felt dizzy. He shook his head to clear it and got back to the task.

I wish I knew what she was going to do, he thought with rising dismay. Maybe then we can get back on track.

Greg blinked at the window sill and saw a fingerprint. He smiled slightly and brought out print tape to collect it. He placed it on the print, smoothed it out, then lifted it.

"Got you," he whispered.

He placed the print in the kit and closed the lid. He stood and made his way to the doorway when he heard something rattle. He stopped and looked at the closed door.

Did someone hide in the closet when the victim was attacked?

"Hello?" Greg called, stepping toward the closet. "Someone in there?"

The door rattled again. Someone was in there and probably too frightened to come out.  
"It's all right. The intruder is gone. You can come out now."

Greg reached out to open the door when it flew open, banging against the wall. A tall dark shape charged out of the closet right at him, a knife in his hand.

"He's up here!" Greg shouted as the intruder swung a fist at him.

He stumbled back, dropping his kit on the floor. He caught his balance, but the man punched him again, sending him into the wall. He swung at the intruder, hitting the man in the temple. In response, the man backhanded him, sending him into the wall again.

"You're not going to get away," Greg said. "Nowhere for you to go."

"We'll see about that."

Dread flowed through him when he saw the bloody knife the man had used on the victim. Acting on instinct, he punched the man in the face, causing him to stumble. Seeing an opportunity, he made a break for the hallway. The man was faster, though and grabbed him from behind. He saw Sara in the hallway, running toward him.

He cried out as searing pain shot through him. He looked down and saw the knife handle protruding from his stomach. He heard someone scream his name as the knife disappeared from sight. He was shoved forward and the floor came up at him.

A pair of arms stopped his fall as shouting sounded around him. Pain was all he knew as he glanced up and saw Sara, a fearful expression on her face. Her eyes filled with tears while some made their way down her cheeks.

"Sara," Greg whispered before darkness over took him.

Black fear swept through Sara as she held Greg against her. The fear held her tight in its grip, twisting around her heart.

"Don't die," she whispered as the police took the suspect away. "Please don't leave me."

She barely heard Brass as he made a call for an ambulance. She didn't hear him as he comforted her. She held onto Greg as if doing so would keep him with her.

"Sara!" Brass's shout brought her back to reality.

She jumped and stared at the captain. She blinked to bring him into focus.

"We need to stop the bleeding," he told her, voice soft and soothing.

The words pierced her fearful mind and the logical part of her brain kicked in. She nodded and gently removed herself from Greg. She lifted his shirt and swallowed the gasp which threatened to break free.

"That doesn't look good," Brass remarked, causing the fear she tried to hold back to rise.

"First aid kit," she whispered. "There has to be one around here somewhere."

"I'll go get it," Brass said, standing.

"Stay with me, Greg," Sara whispered when Brass had left. "Stay with me."

Sara was reluctant to leave Greg when the ambulance arrived. Brass held her back as Greg was lifted into the vehicle.

"He'll be fine," he said to her as the ambulance drove away.

Sara said nothing as she watched her life disappear down the street. She couldn't believe what had happened.

"I left him alone," she whispered bleakly. "I left him in that room where the attacker hid."

"We didn't know, Sara."

"It was supposed to be clear, Brass. Don't your people know to check closets?"

"I'll talk to them, see who checked the upstairs rooms."

Sara nodded and closed her eyes. Guilt washed over her as she berated herself for leaving Greg alone. At the time, she didn't want to be in the same room with him. If she had swallowed her pride and told him she was pregnant, he wouldn't be on his way to the hospital now.

"I don't want him to die, Brass," she whispered, grief welling up inside her.

"He's not going to. Come on, I'll take you back."

"No statement?" Sara asked as they made their way to Brass's car.

"Later. Right now you need to be among friends."

Chapter Seven

Sara sat in the break room, a coffee mug in her hands. The incident at the house played over in her mind, causing torment with each pass. She closed her eyes against the tears and didn't see Grissom enter the room.

"Brass told me what happened," Grissom said softly. "The officer's been fired."

"I shouldn't have left him," Sara said, her gaze on her coffee.

"The house wasn't cleared, Sara," Grissom countered. "You had no way of knowing the suspect was still in the house."

Sara looked at him, his expression one of worry and kindness. The guilt she felt became worse and the sob she had been holding back broke forth.

"I left the room because I was angry with him," she cried. "I didn't want to be in the same room with him."

"Sara," was all Grissom said as he took her in his arms. She cried on his shoulder, grief, fear, and shame pouring out of her.

After several minutes, Grissom pulled back. She averted her eyes, not wanting to see Grissom's concerned eyes.

"Greg will be fine," he said quietly. "I'm putting you on leave. Your mind hasn't been on your work and its showing."

Sara nodded in agreement. The guilt and anguish she felt had taken over her thoughts. She couldn't think of anything else.

"Is there any news?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Not at the moment. We're all waiting and hoping for good news"  
Two hours later, Sara paced the break room, anxiety moving her feet. Her worry grew with each passing minute and she felt ready to burst.

I can't stand this, she thought. I can't stand this waiting.

She moved to the counter and placed her hands upon it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

Everything will be all right, she thought as she took several deep breaths. He'll be fine.

"Sara."

She turned around and saw Nick standing in the doorway. An exhausted look on his face, he strode toward the table and sat.

"Any news?" Sara asked, not hiding the fear in her voice.

Nick shook his head, "Not, yet."

She turned to hide her frustration, but it was evident in her voice.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer. If I don't hear something soon, I'll go insane."

"We're all on edge, Sara. You're not the only one worried about Greg."

"I'm the one who put him in the hospital."

"You weren't the one who stabbed him."

Sara spun around, anger and pain overriding her fear and frustration. She walked over to Nick, stared into his eyes and spoke.

"I'm the one who left him to be stabbed by that maniac. I could have prevented it by being there."

"You could have been hurt as well, Sara."

"Better me than him."

"He wouldn't want you in the hospital, Sara. It would hurt him to see you like that."

Sara closed her eyes and sat heavily in a chair. A hot tear traveled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away as she thought of Greg in her position.

"He'd probably be a wreck by now."

"Or on his way to the hospital to demand some news."

She smiled as she pictured Greg grabbing a doctor and threatening bodily harm if he didn't get an update on her condition. She then realized how much she meant to him. She caused him so much pain, but he still cared for her.

"I want to start over," she whispered.

"Don't tell me, tell Greg."

"As soon as I'm able."

"Which shouldn't be much longer."

Sara and Nick looked up as they saw Grissom had joined them. She smiled at the news, a weight lifted off her chest.

"He's out of surgery and will recover."

"Great," Nick said, the relief apparent in his voice.

"When can we see him?" Sara asked.

"They want to monitor him. It could be a day or two before he can receive visitors."

Sara nodded, relieved Greg had pulled through. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes, but these were different. These were tears of relief.

"Best news I heard all day," she remarked.

"Let's hope there will be more," Grissom said before he left the break room.

"Now you don't have to wear a hole in the floor," Nick said as he stood.

"Thanks, Nick, I'll take that into consideration."

Nick chuckled then headed back to work.

Sara's stomach protested its emptiness and she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. She sighed, grabbed her purse and headed for the nearest restaurant.

Greg slowly opened his eyes to a room which was not his own. The white walls and smell of disinfectant told him he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes as a rush of memories assaulted him.

Sara leaving, the fingerprint he found, the door clicking. The memory of being attacked forced his eyes open. He blinked them into focus and saw Sara hovering over him. The concern in her dark eyes caused his heart to skip a beat. He was the cause of the expression and it hurt to see it.

"Sara," he whispered, reaching out to her.

She grabbed his hand and held onto it as if it were a life line.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want this to happen to you."

"I know," Greg said, giving her hand a squeeze. Did she blame herself for what happened him? He couldn't imagine what she had been going through. The guilt must have been eating her alive.

"None of us knew the killer was still there, Sara. Don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it," she said. "I was so scared for you and I put you here."

Greg shook his head, "You didn't, Sara."

Sara closed her eyes and brought his hand to her lips. The softness of them brushed his skin, causing it to quiver. He looked at her, her expression told him she had more on her mind than desire.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been so worried about you," she whispered. "I couldn't get the image of you lying there bleeding. I've had nightmares, Greg. I thought you were going to die."

Greg squeezed her hand, wanting to comfort her. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair as she cried.

"It's all right," he whispered. "I'll be back to annoying you in no time."

He heard Sara's soft laugh and hugged her tighter. He kissed her temple and reluctantly let her rise. She wiped her tears and smiled slightly.

"I can't wait," she said.

"Look who's awake," Nick's voice caught their attention.

"Another visitor," Greg remarked. "I'm popular today."

Nick strode into the room and placed a plant on a nearby table. He made his way to the other side of the bed, opposite Sara. He smiled slightly and Greg returned it.

"How you doing?" Nick asked.

"Sore, but better. They say anything about when I can get out of here?"

"Just woke up and already wanting out," Sara said, smiling. "You must be feeling better."

"You're my inspiration."

Sara's smile faded and Greg wondered if he had stepped in it again. He touched her cheek tentatively, watching for her reaction. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Well, I think I stumbled into an intimate moment," Nick said, breaking the spell.

Sara stepped quickly away and Greg lowered his hand. He was glad she hadn't moved too far away, but her face told him she wanted to run away. He glared at Nick for embarrassing her.

"Sorry," Nick said, his hands up in surrender.

"I should go," Sara said, gathering her purse.

"Sara, you don't have to," Greg offered, not wanting her to leave.

"I know, but I have things I need to do."

Sara left before he could protest. After she was gone, he turned his gaze to Nick, who shook his head.

"You embarrassed her," he accused.

"I said I was sorry, Greg. You know how she is. She's very skittish when it comes to showing emotion."

Greg had to agree. She desperately wanted companionship, but the moment it was given to her she ran. He shook his head and sighed. Maybe one day, she wouldn't be so afraid.

"She blames herself for my being here," Greg said suddenly. "Maybe that's why she's skittish."

"She feels guilty and thinks she put you here."

"I told her none of us knew the killer was there."

"I think its more than that," Nick said, taking the chair Sara had vacated. "The only problem is she's keeping it to herself."

Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair. If he wanted to know what really bothered her, he would have to ask.

"It's like pulling teeth trying to get her to talk about what's bothering her."

"Bug her enough and I bet she'll spill everything just to shut you up."

"One can hope."

Chapter Eight

Two nights later, Greg contemplated his dinner as Grissom stepped into the room. He looked up from the chicken pasta, surprised to see his supervisor. He pushed the tray away, thankfully giving Grissom his full attention.

"I didn't expect to see you," he admitted.

"I did have some paperwork to do, but thought it could wait. How are you?"

Greg shrugged, "Getting restless just sitting here."

Grissom nodded, "The doctor said you'll be released tomorrow."

"Great. You going to throw a welcome back party?"

"I'm not going to, but I'm sure Nick will. I'll tell him you expect one."

"How's Sara?" Greg asked, hoping she felt better. She hadn't visited him since Nick's cold shower on their intimate moment. He had been worried Nick had scared her away with the comment.

"She's on leave, but will be back tonight. She took what happened to you pretty hard. Nick said she nearly wore a hole in the break room floor."

Greg smiled at the image, but the thought of what she was going through sobered him. He closed his eyes and wished there was something he could do. He felt so helpless in this bed.

"I want to help her, but I doubt she'll let me."

"Showing up at the lab tomorrow would be a start," Grissom suggested.

Greg nodded in understanding. It would help her to see him alive and well. Maybe then they could get back on track.

"I think I'll do that," he agreed.

"Good," Grissom said, standing. "I expect Sara will be in a better mood once she sees you."

Greg hoped she would, but he had no idea what would happen afterwards.

Guess I'll have to wait and see, he thought.

His stomach growled then and he sighed. He stared at the tray he had pushed away.

Might as well eat, Greg though as he pulled the tray toward him. He picked up his fork and dug in.

I'll be out of here tomorrow. Something to look forward to.

Sara stared at the bullets through the microscope without enthusiasm. They were a match, but she couldn't get excited about it.

"She shot him," she said softly, looking at the ballistics expert.

"It proves it was the same gun used."

"And her prints are on that gun. Thanks."

"No problem."

Sara left the room, her thoughts wandering back to Greg. She had returned to work yesterday, but her heart wasn't in it. She went through the motions and she knew it. Greg was constantly on her mind, even in her dreams. She knew she wouldn't be back to normal until she saw Greg standing before her, injury free.

"What have you got?" Grissom asked, keeping in step with her. Sara stopped and faced Grissom. She saw his expectant look, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

"We compared the bullet that killed Mr. Stevens with the bullet from the gun we found and it's a match. She killed him."

"I'll have Brass bring Mrs. Stevens in," Grissom said.

"Good," Sara agreed. She turned around and headed toward the break room. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be back so soon. She should have stayed home until she heard Greg was back.

She entered the break room and opened the fridge. She found her lunch sack and brought it out. She closed the door and turned toward the table. She set her sack down and opened it. She lifted out a sandwich and a can of fruit. She pushed the bag away and sat.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sara looked up at the voice and felt her eyes widen. Greg stood at the table, his eyes dancing. She stood and went to him, gathering him in her arms. She held him against her, not wanting to ever let him go.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"So I heard."

Sara looked at him, the feeling of happiness almost overwhelming. Before she could stop herself, she put her hands on his face and brought his lips to hers. She didn't care what anyone said. Her emotions were bubbling over and she allowed them to run wild.

She deepened the kiss, her hands moving up into his hair. She forgot where she was, her world being of only the two of them. The sound of someone clearing their throat was the only thing which brought them back to reality.

"Grissom," Greg said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I work here, Greg," Grissom answered, looking from one to the other and back again. "I'm glad you're getting reacquainted, but other people might want to use the break room."

"Right. 'Get a room' in other words."

"Yes."

Sara smiled for the first time in days. Soon everything would be back to normal. There was still something in the air, though, her pregnancy.

I have to make a decision, she thought as Greg and Grissom talked.

She looked at Greg and knew what she had to do. She wanted him in her life and in her baby's life.

It's his as well, she thought.

"Grissom," she said, getting their attention. "I want to talk to Greg alone."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He left the two alone and headed back to work.

Sara sat at the table and offered Greg a chair beside her. She cleared her throat as he sat.

"What is it?" Greg asked, carefully.

"I've had a lot of time to think," she answered. "I should have told you from the beginning I was pregnant."

"You told me the reasons why you didn't, Sara. You even said you weren't going to tell me at all."

Sara closed her eyes as the memory of the moment came back to her. She had been angry with him then, but it didn't excuse what she had said to him.

"I'm sorry I said those things, Greg. I was angry."

Greg placed an arm around her and held her against him. She allowed herself to bask in his embrace for awhile. She pulled away after a moment and cleared her throat.

"I want you in my life, Greg."

"I want to be in your life. It's a dream of mine. Always has been."

Sara smiled. "Good, glad I could make your dream come true."

Greg laughed and she felt better than she ever had.

"Are you going to tell the others about your pregnancy?"

Sara's good mood faded as she thought about the question. She didn't want the others to know, but in a few months they would. It was better to tell them now and get it over with.

"Let's tell them," she said softly.

"Don't worry, Sara, I'll be with you."

"I appreciate it, Greg. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Sara and Greg sat at the table in the briefing room. Grissom and the others were gathered around the table, expectantly.

Greg looked at Sara and saw the nervousness in her eyes. He reached under the table and clasped her hand in his. He gave it a squeeze and she smiled slightly at him.

"I have something to say," she said. "We've asked you here to tell you, I'm pregnant."

"Well, that explains the mood swings," Nick said.

"How far along are you?" Grissom asked, giving Nick a stern look.

"A little over a month," Sara answered. "Greg's the father."

Greg was caught off guard by the sudden stares everyone sent him. He felt like a teenager facing a family after getting their daughter pregnant. He wanted to look away, but Sara meant too much to him. He stared back, daring them to say something.

"I never thought such a thing was possible," Catherine said, the surprise apparent in her voice. "Did you know they were even dating, Griss?"

"I figured something was up," Grissom answered simply.

"So what are you going to do?" Nick asked.

Greg looked to Sara as she squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I asked her to marry me."

The silence in the room was deafening as his words sunk in. He didn't know why he was worried about their reactions. He would marry Sara whether they liked it or not. He turned to Sara and saw in her eyes she didn't care what they thought either. He gathered strength from it and faced the group.

"That's very admirable, Greg," Grissom finally said. "When is the wedding?"

"Next Saturday," Sara answered. "You're all invited."

"I'm there," Nick said, smiling. "I've always wanted to see you two married. Just didn't think it would be to each other."

"Here's your chance, Nick," Greg replied, smiling. "You're going to be best man."

Chapter Nine

Greg stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie for the millionth time. He had never been more nervous in his life. He was also happy and excited at the same time.

"This is a first," Nick said, stepping into the room. "I don't think I've ever seen Greg in a suit. Have you, Warrick?"

"Can't say I have."

Greg rolled his eyes and focused on straightening his tie. He figured those two would tease him until he said his vows.

"You need help with that?" Warrick asked, his face serious, but his eyes danced with mirth.

"No," Greg said, glaring at Warrick's reflection.

"Our little boy has all grown up," Nick said, smiling.

"Shut up. Isn't Warrick on a case?"

"Grissom convinced Ecklie to let Catherine and I attend the wedding. The case is sort of on hold."

"I bet Ecklie loved that," Greg remarked.

"It wasn't a pretty sight," Warrick agreed. "Grissom said he actually turned blue."

The three laughed and Greg felt less nervous. He wanted this marriage now more than ever.

Sara stared at herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress, let alone one like this. She smiled, imagining Greg's expression when he saw her walk down the aisle.

Her smile faded as she thought about after the honeymoon. Would things go back to the way they were before she was pregnant? Was he only marrying her because of her condition?

He always had a crush on me, but does he love me? Sara thought, suddenly unsure.

The question hung in her mind, needing an answer. Greg was the only one who could give it to her.

"Don't you look lovely," Catherine said behind her.

Sara turned around, a slight smile on her face. She spread out her arms, displaying her dress. Catherine nodded and Sara's smile grew.

"So Grissom is giving you away," Catherine said as she stood beside Sara.

"He has always been a mentor to me," Sara answered. "It seems right."

"I never thought you'd get married, let alone to Greg."

"It's a surprise to me as well," Sara admitted as she adjusted the veil. More than a surprise actually, more like a shock. If someone had told her a year ago she would marry Greg, she would have laughed.

"How are you?" Catherine asked.

"Anxious, excited, unsure."

"Unsure?"

Sara turned away from the mirror and looked at Catherine. She sighed and shrugged.

"I'm worried he is only doing this because I'm pregnant. Does he even love me?"

Catherine stared at her for several moments. Sara closed her eyes, afraid of the answer. She didn't know why she admitted her uneasiness to Catherine. She never confided in her before. Why now?

Cause you want an answer and you're afraid to ask Greg, she thought.

"He's had a crush on you for a long time, Sara. He cares for you and would do anything for you."

"I know that," Sara said, feeling frustrated. "I want to know if he loves me."

"Ask him, Sara. He's the only one who can truly answer that."

She shook her head and faced the mirror once again. She will know eventually when she looked into his eyes at the altar.

"If it's any consolation, I can see you love him."

Sara stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Did she hear correctly? She then thought back to when he had been in the hospital. All the fear and anxiety she felt hadn't been just for a friend. She loved him.

"I love him," she whispered.

"That's good to know," Grissom said as he strode up to her. "You look beautiful."

Sara felt her face heat up and she adverted her eyes. It was still strange to hear those words.

"Let's get you married," he said, holding out his hand.

She smiled and placed her hand in his. He led her out of the room, down the hall, and toward the chapel. At the door, she caught a glimpse of the people inside and felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight.

Greg stood at the altar, Nick to one side. She saw how nervous Greg was from the way he moved from foot to foot. She smiled slightly, glad she wasn't the only one. Her gaze went around the room and saw it was filled with mostly co-  
workers.

"Take deep breaths," Grissom suggested.

"Thanks," she whispered. The music stared and she took several deep breaths to calm herself. She nodded and Grissom placed her hand on her arm. He led her down the aisle to a very nervous Greg. Grissom placed her hand in Greg's and stood to one side.

Sara looked into Greg's eyes as she faced him. His eyes danced as he looked at her.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered to her.

She didn't think her face couldn't get any warmer.

"So are you," she said and watched as he blushed.

They faced the preacher and the ceremony began. They said their vows and exchanged rings. It was then as she looked into his eyes, she saw her answer. His eyes were soft with love for her. Her heart soared at the knowledge as he leaned in for the kiss.

She barely heard the applause as she wrapped her arms around Greg. She could barely believe she was married. She wanted to hold onto him, but there was plenty of time for that later.

"I love you," Greg whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she said as they turned to face the others.

Sara swore she heard Greg's jaw drop at the admission. She smiled at him as they ran down the aisle and into wedded bliss.

END


End file.
